You Could Be My Romeo
by License.To.Eat Cake
Summary: What if there was another hosuemate in the house when Nina arrived. Will Juliet be caught up in the secrets of the house. Will she tell Jerome how she feels. Jerome&OC/Jerome&Juliet. Slight Jerome&Mara not much though. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter One: New Girl

**You Could Be My Romeo **

**.Eat Cake**

**Chapter One: New Girl\**

**All the fanfictions I have read involve a new girl coming to the House Of Anubis. So this one is a bit different. It is about a girl who is already a resident in the House of Anubis when Nina arrives. Juliet Harper is best friends with Amber who is totally the opposite of her. Juliet hates the colour pink, fluffy stuff, fashion and beauty. This girl also has a crush or what she thought was a crush on Jerome. Does Jerome feel the same way. Is he realy in love with Mara or is it just a act to hide who he truly likes. Also will Juliet be caught up in the secrets of the house.**

**Please give me a chance this is my first fan fiction. **

**(.blogspot%com/_mYa5nPxi9iQ/S6JO9SSofgI/AAAAAAAAAws/3_z8ZLM2Rwo/s400/WREN+AMY%jpg) ← Juliet (Replace % with .)**

**(http:/www%Polyvore%com/cgi/set?id=32031312)- Juliet's Outfits**

I unplugged my green headphones and placed them with my Maths work on the arm rest of the chair I was sitting on. I probably would have to pull a all nighter under my sheets with a torch to get it done. I could not receive another D and a detention. But personally I think Patricia is over reacting. So what if Joy had went home with her parents and left her phone behind. This new girl probably has nothing to do with it. It was probably just a huge coincidence that she started today. I went to pick up my headphones back up when Alfie stood up and started to say typical Alfie stuff. That Joy had got abducted by aliens and the new girl is one of the aliens that did it. I looked up to him and said, "Alfie, I know that this might be a little difficult to understand but since when are aliens American."

* * *

>He basically looked at me like I had grown another head and replied with, "My dear Juliet, aliens are sighted more in America. So it would be easy for aliens to fake a American accent". I just rolled my eyes at him knowing he had beaten me. Jerome started to agree with Alfie saying that this new girl was an alien wearing a flesh suit. I just looked at his breathtakingly perfect sculpted face. His beautifully styled dirty blonde hair. Hypnotizing grey eyes and a mesmerizing voice that is better then a choir of a thousand angels. I should introduce myself. My full name is Juliet Miranda Rosalie Harper. I am sixteen years of age and I was born in Canada. I have medium length natural orange hair, big brown eyes and pale skin. I have a secret that I have only told my best friend Amber. I have this gigantic crush on my fellow house mate Jerome Clark. All of a sudden the room went quiet. I took my eyes away from him and looked towards the door. A girl with tanned skin and long wavy brown hair walked into the room. She introduced herself as Nina. So she must be the new girl Patricia was talking about I thought to myself. She seems pretty nice. What is Patricia's problem with her. I saw Fabian give her a little wave. Love at first sight. It was kinda like how I have had a crush on Jerome since I met him several months ago. Oh dear God, I have been friends with Amber way to long. I still remember when she confronted me about liking him.<p><p>

Flash Back

**I started to move my lips with the words of the song that was currently playing on my iPod. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City For some reason since I moved to this school two months ago I found myself listening to this song more and more. I found myself doodling his name on nearly every page during class, on school tables also in my diary page that was placed on my lap. The one name that had been circling my head since I met him. Jerome Clark. I had never felt myself having this feeling before. Except when I was thirteen and I had crush on the a boy back in my old school, Freddie Swan. Sure Freddie was cute with his long black hair and sea green eyes but he was no Jerome. I looked up from my page to see my best friend's blue eyes staring back at me. "So" she started, "You have romantic feelings for a certain Mr Clark" I tried to ignore the blush that I was sure to be creeping on my face. For once in my life I was at a loss for words. I just smiled sweetly and started talking which was pretty much nonsense to anybody including myself. She snatched the diary out of my small hands and started to skim the page of it. A small smile crept onto her face as she handed it back to me. She then started to dance around the room and talk about how much we were perfect for each other. She is wrong I was not perfect for him. A few weeks back we had a heart to heart and he revealed he was in love with Mara. and once he got the chance he would pour his heart out to her and that he hoped one day they would get married and they would have a son named Jasper who would be as cunning as him also a daughter named Jessica who would be as beautiful as his future wife. And that was the day my heart got ripped out. **

* * *

><strong>End of Flash Back<strong>

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Alfie talking to the new girl in a probably make up alien language. He was still saying Nina is a alien from a different planet. After about what seemed like a minute Trudy walked in saying that supper was ready. I walked to the dining table and took a seat next to Alfie which was probably a bad idea since nearly every supper time Jerome and Alfie would have a food fight. But I just placed a little bit of salad onto my vegetarian speggati bolonaise. As I started to eat I noticed Alfie was eating the spaghetti in a very disgusting but awesome way. As Mara started to tell him off Jerome threw spaghetti at Alfies face of his fork. I then realised how close him and Mara were sitting, I felt jealousy rising up I me as I gave Mara a death glare. I then felt a smile creep on my face when Alfie throw some of his food at Jerome and Mara but that was short lived when Jerome picked up the salad from the bowl and throw it at me and Alfie. "Dude, why the hell did you throw it at me. It was Al who threw the spaghetti at you." I said to my Jerome I mean Jerome just Jerome. He just gave me his signature smirk that made my heart beat about ten times faster. A small food fight started that ended with Patricia pouring the jug of water down Nina's front. Why the hell was Bee (Patricia's nickname short for Bitch) being mean to Nina. I know Bee is a bitch and everything and that Joy left without saying good bye but that was no need to be mean to Nina she had nothing to do with it. I noticed that Fab was drying Nina with one of the napkins. I inwardly smiled at them. They would be so cute together. Yep I had defently been hanging around Amber way to long. Victor walked into the dining room saying that somebody was on the phone for Nina. "That's it" I thought to myself. I was going to be friends with Nina. She probably was a nice person and she deserves somebody to be her friends when Bee is just being a bitch. I heard Fabian saying he was going to see if Nina was alright. I got up from my seat and felt everyone's gaze on me I simply said, "What, if you guys are not going to be nice to her I am. And you know me. I love making new friends". I saw Patricia scowl at me as I joined Fred ( Fabian's nickname. I name all of my house mates with nicknames even Trudy and Victor. So if somebody read my diary they would have no idea who I was talking about. It saves a lot of fights). The new girl now nicknamed Monica was standing in front of us soaking wet and and tear stains running down her face. She told it was just allergies and asked if we had a cat. We just replied with no as she blamed it on her sweater and went upstairs probably to get changed or be away from us. Probably the latter. Who would want to be friends with us, all was have done since she arrived here was be mean. But at least she had a secret admirer starting with the letter F and ending with the letter N.

**-Fast Forward a little bit**-

I chewed on the end of my pen as I was trying to work out a algebra question for my Maths homework. I looked up at the door to see Nina standing at the doorway I gave her a little wave and went back to my homework. She waved back probably thinking it was weird that somebody in this stupid house was being nice to her. She sat down in one of the leather chairs and began to read one of her magazines. I went back to my homework and listened to the song that was playing through my headphones Cave In by Owl City. I loved Owl City they are personally the best band in the universe along with Nickelback. As my favourite part was about to come on Patricia walked into the room moaning about how Victor will not gave her Joy's home number and that she should get her stuff by soon. I just tried to ignore her she was basically driving me insane all she talks about is "Joy is missing" and "I am worried about Joy". She was still blaming Nina. I had to bite my lip to stop bursting out laughing as Nina responded to Patricia's vicious attack. I nearly shouted out, " You go girl!" but luckily I did not because Bee would punch me square in the face then I would probably attack back causing her serious damage then getting expelled.

**-Fast Forward a few hours-**

As I wrote in my Nightmare Before Christmas diary about today's events, Amber's boyfriend Mick walked into the dorm room that is shared between Mara, Amber and myself. He asked Mara if she would help him with his Biology homework. I then looked over at my best friend Ambers face when Mick said it was date. As Mick said goodbye to us Amber gave Mara a look and Mara asked if she wanted him to fail Biology. Amber looked back at her and said, " Probably not, but why doesn't he ask me or Julie to help him with his homework." Mara just looked at he as Amber went on to say, "Okay, but I do not like him asking another girl except Julie even if it is you". Mara looked from me to Amber and said, "He only wants me for my brains and you are textbook gorgeous. He is crazy about you. But why do you not mind that Juliet studies with him also no offence Juliet but you are not the brightest button in the sewing box?". I smiled at showing that I was not offended. I was not smart but I was not to stupid either I was in-between. Amber then let out a little giggle and said, "Because Mara isn't it obvious. Our dear Julie here is madly in love with Jer-" I jumped out of my bed as fast as lightning and covered her mouth with my hand. Once I moved it away I turned to Mara who was looking at me weirdly and surprised. Why the hell has she got to be smart. She is probably going to work out Amber was going to say Jerome. I mean how many Jerome's are there in this school. I just hope if she figures that out she will keep quiet and not tell anybody especially Jerome and Patricia. I heard Victor's chilling voice come from downstairs. He was making his famous bed time speech about pins dropping. I signed my name on the diary entry I had just wrote and placed it on top of my bedside table. Nobody would bother to read it. Amber was my best friend and knew pretty much everything that happened in my life and Mara was a good friend who I trusted enough not to read it. As soon as I put my diary down Patricia came running in the room saying something about Joy. We all jumped up off our beds and raced to the bathroom. As Patricia opened the door we saw Nina there wiping the mirror down with a towel. Patricia then got all moody about Nina wiping the mirror down. "There are only three answers to this" I though to myself, "Patricia was either on PMSing, pregnant or had finally gone completely and utterly insane". I then heard Victor asking us why were not in bed and that we were braking the house rules. I looked down at my pyjamas and felt awesome. All the other girls pyjamas were relay mature while I was wearing my Donald Duck ones and baby blue animal slippers. I loved Mickey and the gang even though I am a teen. He told us to get to bed right away. I walked with the girls to our room. Took my slippers of and placed them next to my bed. Got under the covers and in a few moments fell fast asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

I hate absolutely hate mornings more then I hate my step sister Stacy and step mother Pansy. And that is saying something. Patricia is the first one to annoy me this morning. I thought that a nights sleep would of helped her get over Joy going home but it did not she only got worse with her whining she was acting like a child. I had enough of it so as soon as I drank some of my tropical fruit juice, faced her and said, "Patricia for the love of Pluto, shut up about Joy. I am with Jerome on this one you are driving everybody crazy" I then mumbled under my breath adding, "Just like you". I saw everybody send death glares towards me. If looks could kill I would be six feet under by now. Jerome gave me a little smile showing me he was thankful for somebody siding with him. I felt my face grow hotter. I must have been blushing like crazy right now as my heartbeat beat five times faster. He must of noticed because he smirked again. Not many boys can make me blush everyone in this damn school knows that. Now Patricia was back to her theory which was probably more insane then Alfie's alien one. This is probably the fiftieth time she had mentioned her suspicions of Nina. At least Fabion's sticking up for Nina. Speaking of Nina I had not seen her this morning. Probably because I normally sleep late, fall out of bed when I do wake up and nearly smash my alarm clock every other day. Yep I hate mornings, that is probably why. Patricia pulled me from my thoughts about my hatred for mornings talking about that stupid god damn mirror incident. I laughed along with Jerome when she brought it up. If Patricia found mirrors suspicious she should never ever be a detective. It made a lot nor sense when Amber said Mick saw Alfie hanging around on our corridor. Alfie probably would do something like that. But nope she said Alfie would not do anything like that. Through my fit of laughing is turned to her and said, "Patricia, you have actually met Alfie haven't you?"I nearly started my laughing fit again when she said Nina probably done it to make her crazy."Like Patricia is not already crazy." I thought to myself. According to Fabion, Nina had left early for school. I could not blame her. If I was her I would want to get away from us as well. Fabion had the same idea. He said that we had not been really friendly towards her. " Hey" I said as they turned to look at me, "Speak for yourself. Yesterday at supper I wanted to become her friend but who death glared at me for wanting to. Yes that was all of you." I finished my Canadian accent showing through my anger. I heard Jerome mumble under his breath, "PMSing much.". I just rolled my eyes at him showing that I did not care. Some days I did not know why I love this jerk. Wait did I just say love I mean like. Yes I do not know why I like Jerome.

**Should I carry on. This is kinda my first fan fiction. So please be kind and review!**

**.Eat Cake**


	2. Chapter Two: Initiation What Now?

**You Could Be My Romeo**

**http:/www%polyvore%com/chapter/set?id=32298548 ( Take out % replace with dot)**

**http:/www%polyvore%com/juliets_stuff/set?id=32291124**

**I do not own House of Anubis only Juliet Harper...**

**I will be updating at least once a week maybe twice depending on the amount of homework I get. **

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two: Initiation What Now?**

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My orange hair was neatly straightened and my fringe was tied back with a bobbly pin. The only make up I had on was eye-liner and concealer. I grabbed my toothbrush and placed it in my Great Britain wash bag. I walked into my dorm room and grabbed my New York messenger bag. I exited my room and walked down the staircase. As in reached the bottom step Patricia pushed past me saying, " Why are boys so stupid?". I just nodded to her and waited at the door for Amber. After a few minutes Amber came to the door with Mara and Mick trailing behind her. I plugged my headphones in and stated to listen to _Runaway_ by_ Pink_. During the walk to school Mara tried to start a conversation with me. She started the conversations with, "So Juliet" or "Juliet, It is okay to like him". I would just cut her off when she went down that road. Yep, so she knew. She bloody knew. As we arrived at the school she tried at 'that' conversation again. I gave her a look that said if you shut the bloody hell up now I will tell you tonight. I then inwardly groaned as she nodded her head in yes. It is bad enough that her and Amber knew. I mean what if somebody overheard us talking. I would never be able to live it down. I would then have to move back to Canada. With either my father, step mother Pansy and step sister Stacy or my mother, half sister Kelly and step brother Owen. You see, when I was seven my parents got divorced. My mother Rita got remarried to a man named Rodney who had a thirteen year old son named Owen they then had a daughter a year later named Kelly. Then when I was fourteen my father Bruce got married to a women named Pansy who has a daughter the same age as me named Stacy. Pansy and Stacy kind of hate me. So about year ago they tried time and time again to ship me off to a boarding school. I finally got accepted here. And about a day before I was expected here I came home from school to find my bags packed and a long conversation that included a lot of tears and tantrums and lasted for two hours. Pansy is the queen of the harpies and Stacy is the princess of them. I adore this school. Going here has been one of the best things in my life. I think that really annoyed the hell out of her that I was enjoying myself. Mick left to see some of his friends and left me, Amber and Mara. As we walked though a set of double doors I spotted Patricia walking out of Mr. Sweets office. The girls were talking about Mick. As we were about to walk past her she pulled us to the side and said, "Here, Mara, Amber, Juliet, come have a look at this". She pointed at a picture that was taken eleven months before I got here. Amber said something about having a bad hair day. I just ignored them and stared at the still form of Jerome. He was still perfect younger. They then started to talk about whether or not Joy was in that day for the picture. I just nodded to what they were saying. I gripped my messenger bag that was over my shoulder as we walked down the hallway to my first lesson Art

-.

**-Fast Forward. Next Day-**

I walked into the dining room with my bowl of cornflakes to see Jerome, Alfie and Patricia laughing about something at the end of the table. As I sat down next to Jerome I heard parts of the conversation they were having. From what I heard the conversation was about a girl and feathers. Most probably a girl Patricia has pranked sometime in her life. I then asked, "Who are you talking about?" I then regretted saying that as soon as the words left my mouths. There was only one girl Patricia hated right now and that girl is Nina. I then said, "Seriously guys, one day somebody and I hope that somebody will either be me or Nina will bite you back harder and you are going to be like. Oh why are you being mean to me for?". They then started laughing much louder. I stuck my tongue out at them. "Real mature Juliet. Since when have you acted like a four year old", Jerome said to me. I just rolled my eyes at him. I just turned back to my breakfast. A few minutes later Nina walked into the room and sat down. The idiots at the end of the table started to take the mickey out of Nina. "Just ignore them." me and Fabian said at the same time. I turned back tom my cereal. I love food. Especially cereal, ice cream, cookies and dark, white and milk chocolate. Amber then walked into the dining room. She was asking where Mara and Mick were. Apparently according to the minions of pure evil around the table Mick and Mara were studying. I hoped Mara would not tell Mick. But knowing Amber she probably told him when she found out. But I could trust Mick. He was one of my good friends. He is also cool for conversations about soccer. Last night Mara cornered me. It went like this.

**-FlashBack-**

It was 21:06pm, I was sitting crossed legged on my bed watching _The Last Airbender _on my iPod wearing my Popstar Popcorn Pyjama set. When Mara came up to me and sat at the end of my bed. "So, come on Juliet, when did you start liking Jerome?"she half whispered to me. Amber stopped doing what she was doing. Shut the dorm room door and walked over to us and sat next to Mara. They stared at me and I said, "It was my first day here, it was just you know. The first time I looked at him. I had this amazing feeling at the pit of my stomach. It is just, he is perfect. I know that he would not be the perfect guy for me but it is just. Well his personality is amazing, his face is perfect and do not get me started on his accent and voice."

Mara looked like she was thinking for a second and then said, " Juliet, he is perfect for you. And it was pretty obvious you liked him. Amber just confirmed it for me. The way you look at him, the way you look at people. Like at supper yesterday you nearly bit my head off when I was sitting close to Jerome. Also no other guy in our school can make you blush except him. Everyone in this house probably knows you like him. And I am certain he likes you. Maybe you could ask him out or we could set you up on a date with him". I rolled my eyes at her. No way was she going to ask him out for me. I can just imagine his face if I ask him out. He would probably turn me down kindly. Then go off and tell Patrica and Alfie. They would then use that to their expense. Probably telling the entire school and not let me forget it. Yep no way in hell was I going to tell him. No way what so ever.

**-End FlashBack-**

I finished my cereal as Trudy collected my bowl. Apparently the reason why Nina never turned up for first lesson was because she was helping a old lady from the old peoples home opposite us. According to my bestest friend in the whole wide world Amber old people are surprising or not old. Who knew that huh? Amber then got in a conversation about Nina's Gran bringing her up. She then asked her what happened to her mum and dad. "Amber" I hissed at her. Nina just said they died in a car accident when she was younger. What is it with breakfast time this week. I still do not understand why Patricia is taking all her anger out at Nina. I mean she is kind of a bitch but she is not normally this bad. I went up to the room with the girls Mara and Amber to get our school bags ready. As I was putting my school books in my bag Amber and Mara started to talk about Mick. Sensing this was a subject I did not want to be involved in I pulled my precious iPod out of my pocket, plugged my headphones in and started to listen to _Far Away_ by _Nickleback._

**-Fast Forward Little While-**

I took my Biology assignment out of my bag and handed it to my teacher Mr. Sweet. I stayed up nearly all night last night trying to complete it. As I was about to leave I heard Patricia going over to Nina and apologising. Wait Patricia hardly ever apologises to people. What is going on? I then heard her and Alfie talk about a initiation ceremony she had to complete in. I took the bobbly pin out of my hair. Dropped it on the floor and pretended to look for it while listening to the conversation they were having. So this is what they were talking about this morning. This was their almighty prank they were going to pull on her. I heard Fabian trying to but in defending Nina. I picked up my bobbly pin and placed it in my blazer pocket and left the room swiftly.

**-Fast Forward Little While-**

So they were honestly actually going to go through with this. Tomorrow. Wait did they just say Nina had to go up in to THE attic. The House Of Anubis attic. The most haunted place on the entire school campus. Not even the guys would go into it the attic. It is basically a death trap. Wait did they just say something about tonight. I listened to the conversation and found out they were making her STEAL from Victor's office. I mean if the stealing is not bad it is from Victor's office. I mean Victor is scarier then Patricia on a a bad day. And that is what you call scary.

**-Fast Forward-**

As Alfie explained the keys to Nina I could not help to curse Fabian. After supper he cornered me and said it might be best for somebody who is actually being nice to Nina to go up for moral support. And guess who drew the short straw. If you guessed me then you are correct. As Victor spotted us hanging outside his office he came towards us and asked us what we were doing out here. As Victor led Alfie away, Nina ran into his office and got the key to the attic. Downstairs I heard Alfie bump into Amber. Nina tripped in Victors office as soon as he arrived on the landing he walked towards her looking like he was about to kill somebody. I do not think Victor likes Nina very much.

**A/N: It took me about 3-4 hours to write this. Please review. Should I carry on?**

** -BD**


	3. Chapter 3: Dares, Grades and Plays

**You Could Be My Romeo**

**Eat. Cake**

**I do not own House Of Anubis, the characters or the plot. Only Juliet.**

**Please Review. And you will get a internet hug.**

**http:/www%polyvore%com/ycbmr_juliet_ch3/set?id=32364722**

**Chapter 3: Dares, Grades and Plays**

I watched as Victor grabbed his stupid stuffed black bird from Nina Martin's hands. From the corner of my eye I saw Patricia smirking to herself. This was her plan all along. For Nina to get caught by Victor. Then she would get in a lot of trouble either getting grounded for the rest of her time in Anubis House or getting expelled for trespassing. I mean the number one rule here is never enter the cellar, attic or Victors office, ever or suffer a painful death from the ghost in the attic. What I believe in ghosts. I saw Victor dismiss Nina and give her a warning telling her to never enter his office again. Wait, Victor was not giving her a detention. He must be in a really good mood today. Or he is on drugs that alter his mood and personality every hour or so. As I was about to turn away when I noticed Nina pulling something from her pocket. No way. She actually got the key. She was actually still going up into the attic. Is she mad or something. I shook my head as I continued the walk to my room, going to watch one of the greatest anime's of all time. Ouran High School Host Club. Hunny is so adorable. A eighteen year old that eats cake and carries a pink bunny. And on top of that he is the best fighter in Japan.

**-Fast Forward a day-**

As I walked into the history classroom I could not help but feel relieved. My old history teacher Mr. Flemming has recently had a heart attack and we are supposed to have a replacement starting today. I know that this is going to make me sound like a heartless bitch and everything but I am kind of glad that he has had a heart attack. Me and Mr. Flemming have hated each other since my first day here. Me and my brand new house mates were having a water fight. Apparently they wanted to see if I passed the Anubis House test. And I accidentally squirted him in the face. It did not help that he was wearing a brand new suit and carrying assignment papers that took him three hours to mark. Since then he hated me. In his classes he blamed me for everything that went wrong, in my assignment gave me the lowest mark possible, told me off if I stepped a foot out of line and grounded me as much as he could within reason. I sat down next to a boy who had dark brown hair, tanned skin and black rectangular glasses. Nathan, I think his name is. Then out of no where the new History/Drama teacher Mr. Winkler started talking. He was kind of good looking. But he was a teacher. In my opinion having a crush on a teacher was like having a crush on the creepy guy who works at the store near my house back home. My best friend, Amber then shouted out that she was glad Mr. Flemming had a heart attack. This teacher seemed pretty cool. Maybe this teacher will not hate me as much. And maybe now I can actually try to pass History. My dad teaches Palaeontology at a University and is also a mediaeval historian (Yeah I know weird, huh). According to my dad if I pass my subjects with at least a B- I can go on vacation to either Italy or Greece.

**-Fast Forward-**

I felt myself slowly falling asleep as Mr. Sweet droned on about Pascal's theory. I mean who needs this pointless scientific information. I found myself doodling on the margin of my page. And I wonder why I am not doing great in my school work. I could hear Patricia ask Mr. Sweet about the school picture. I just ignored her as I looked down at the watch on my wrist. I began counting down until this lesson ended. I leapt out of my seat as soon as the bell rang. I was about to leave the classroom but our Biology assignments were being handed out. As I received my assignment I nearly screamed. In big red letters a B+ was imprinted into the page. My highest science assignment score so far since I started this school. I walked outside the classroom with Amber as she started talking to Mick about his grade. Mick got a A-, an A-. why couldn't I get a grade like that. The only time I got a A for my paper was a History assignment on the similarities and differences between Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome. That was only because my friend Sofia had studied with me for a week.

**-Fast Forward-**

I was seated on the floor, with my back against the chair Amber was sitting on. I tried to suppress my laughter as Alfie was what only could be described as 'alien' dancing as buzzing around the Drama room like the mad man he actually is. When he stopped he told us he was a mosquito in a spin dryer. Mr. Winkler then began to hand out copies of in my opinion was one of the greatest plays in the world. Romeo and Juliet. My mom is a English Literature professor in a different university from my dad's. But when they were still married they taught at the same university. One of my mom's favourite writers and poet is William Shakespeare. Hence she named me Juliet. I had many works of Shakespeare in my room back at Anubis House. Mr. Winkler then handed me a copy of the play. I took the play from him and started scanning through it. He then moved onto handing the play to other students. I felt somebody staring at me. As I moved my head up,my brown eyes met Jerome's grey ones. He gave me a quick smile. Which I returned and looked away a small blush appearing in his normally pale skin.

**-Fast Forward, 20 minutes-**

I stood next to Jerome as I watched with great interest as Amber is acting as Juliet and Alfie is acting out the character Romeo. Alfie looked like he had drank ten cups of coffee, twelve cans of energy drink and five portions of candy floss in one go. He looked like he was having the time of his life and going to explode with happiness any second. What Amber did next made my eyes go wide. She kissed Alfie. This was her plan to make Mick jealous. Kiss one of his friends and house mates. All hell will brake loose tonight. Does she know Mick will most likely destroy Alfie.

**-Fast Forward, Later that night-**

"This is ridiculous", I thought. Me, Jerome, Alfie and Patricia all had flash lights under our heads like you do when you tell a scary story at a sleepover. Nina was sitting in front of us. It was time for her initiation ceremony to finally begin. Apparently since I was present for task one I had to be here at the start of it. I was standing with my 'Rock is Dead' pyjama set with my cookie monster slippers and blue flash light. Patricia then started to ask Nina all of these ridiculous questions. I kind of zoned out during the questionnaire. Mainly because I was missing important sleep. Apparently I could sleep through World War Three. But if I did not get any sleep I was basically a queen bitch. We then walked out to the landing where we were greeted by Fabian, Mara and Amber who all had flash lights like us. I still could not believe Mick got out of being here. Why could not have pretend to be asleep. Everyone here knows how I get if anyone wakes me up. Nobody would of dared to wake me up. Especially with something as dumb as this. As Nina entered that attic. Patricia started locked the door shut and began to demand answers about Joy's disappearance. "Patricia", I whispered, "Let her out, what if all this happens to wake up Victor. I do not know about you but I do not want to be grounded forever." She was seriously going to leave her in there all night. This was getting ridiculous now. I clung to Jerome's side as Victor came out onto the landing. Jerome then held me back as if to protect me. In my opinion Victor gets ten times scarier at night. He reminds me of the axe murder who brakes in the house and murders the teenagers who were having a innocent sleepover. As he told us to get back to bed. I basically nearly broke out into a run towards my dorm. As I got to my bed. I took my slippers off and placed them by my bed. As I crawled under the green comforter. Within a few minutes of my head hitting the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review. Should I carry on. Thanks to FabinaLuv and TheAwesomeGummyBear for reviewing so far. **

**Also is it just me or does Victor in the Dutch and English one look like a axe murder.**

**Eat. Cake**


	4. Chapter 4: Dates and Super Plans

**You Could Be My Romeo**

**Eat. Cake**

**I do not own House Of Anubis, the characters or the plot. Only Juliet.**

**Please Review. Also thank you to everybody that has reviewed so far! **

**Who do you think and want Jerome to end up with Mara or Juliet? **

**http:/www%polyvore%com/cgi/set?id=32498032 (← Juliet's outfits)**

**A little bit of Alber in this chapter (Amber + Alfie = Alber)**

**Chapter 4: Dates and Super Plans**

As I spotted Nina walking into the dining room I gave her the thumbs up as everyone except Patricia started to give her around of applause. Patricia was death glaring at Nina from the end of the table. So after Nina went up into the attic and passed the so called 'initiation' test and Patrica still hated her. What was Nina supposed to do if being locked up in a attic at midnight does not please Patricia. Was Nina supposed to save the world or fight mummies and zombies.

**-Fast Forward 30 minutes-**

I listened like any friend would do as Amber droned on about Mick. I was about to speak when Alfie ran by us with Jerome chasing him. "Why did he only have one shoe on?", I thought to myself. I then looked around the garden and saw Nina and Fabian standing together. They look super cute together. Once they leave school, they can get married and then they will have little Nina and Fabians running around the world. Nina is much better for him then Joy. Joy is just plain annoying. Like when we had our girl meetings once every two weeks she would not shut up about him. And they always had their hands or lips joined together. It was really disturbing when I walked in on them making out. It gave me nightmares for about five days. To be honest I think Fabian was getting annoyed by her. In think he was actually relieved when Joy left Anubis House. As we walked into the school. Amber started to talk about a cute pair of heels she saw online that she was going to ask her dad to buy. She then went on to say that I needed a brand new wardrobe and she would be happy to go out to the mall and buy some clothes with me. As we walked into out form room. Amber walked over to Mick as I sat in a seat behind Mara and Amber's usual seat. As Amber sat in the seat in front of my table I started to day dream about chocolate chip cookie and cake chewing gum.

**-Fast Forward-**

Amber dragged me and Nina into our room. According to Amber her plan had worked and Mick was going to take her back. I looked on her bed and saw the message wrote in sweets. I know if I ever told Amber this she would never speak to me again. But I think Amber would suit Alfie much better. They would be the perfect couple. Mick wanted to meet Amber in the laundry at 11pm for a secret date. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out some potential outfits for her date. It is not like I do not like Mick. He is totally awesome, I just think Alfie would suit her better.

**-Fast Forward-**

I heard Victor's usual bedtime speech as Amber was putting the last of her make up on for her date with Mick. I re-read the diary entry I had just written. She finished her make up and stood up giving me and Mara a little twirl. I got out of my bed and gave her a walk, saying, "Good luck, and do not do anything I would not do". She just laughed at me. She looked like a princess compared to me. I was in my mismatch 'I heart hearts' pyjama bottoms and my 'You rock, you rule' pyjama shirt. I was basically her commoner best friend even though my parents are rich. I waved to Amber goodbye as she walked out of the dorm room door. I climbed back into my bed and turned my bedside lamp off as Mara turned hers off and fell asleep.

**-Fast Forward-**

I rounded the corner and spotted Alfie talking to Jerome near their lockers. Amber was in the bathroom redoing her make up. Since she had left her favourite lip gloss and eye shadow in her locker yesterday. She has been upset all morning. First of all this morning she was in the room. And then on the way to school she was really quiet, it was spooky, I had never seen Amber act like this before. It was like the apocalypse. As I listened into Jerome and Alfie's conversation I could not help but feel a huge grin forming on my face. Alfie liked Amber. This was freaking amazing. He was the one that left the sweet message. And that is why Amber has not been herself this morning. She must of thought Mick has stood her up. I need to get them together. Operation: Make Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis a couple. But first of all I need to get to History.

**-Fast Forward-**

As I walked out of the school building with Alfie and Jerome I could not help but think of amazing yet risky plans to get them together. Amber had hardly spoke to me all day and earlier she said she wanted to walk to the house along so she had time to think about something. I decided when I get home I will let her take me on a internet shopping trip with her. I felt like a super villain out of one of my comic books or the bad guys of 'Power Rangers'. As we walked into the house Victor came down the stairs telling us to give him our coats and bags. I took of my maroon blazer and handed it to him with my New York messenger bag. He said he only needed them for about half an hour or so. As Mara and Patricia walked into the house I pushed by Victor and the boys and headed to my room to get changed. As I got in the middle step I turned around to see Patricia not giving her back and blazer up.

**A/N: Please review. And thank you again to all who have reviewed so far. And don't forget who you want Jerome to end up with. This is one of my favourite chapters since episode five is my all time favourite episode. **

**Eat. Cake**


	5. Chapter 5: Gladiators, Pillow Fights and

**You Could Be My Romeo**

**Eat. Cake**

**I do not own House Of Anubis, the characters or the plot. Only Juliet.**

**Please Review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**I think I am going to have Jerome end up with Juliet but during the story I might have a little bit of Jerome/Mara**

**Chapter 5: Gladiators, Pillow Fights and E-mails **

I sat down in one of the living room chairs as I listened to 'The man who can't be moved' by 'The Script' and reading Harry Potter. Yeah, I love Harry Potter. And I am a member of the I love Remus Lupin fan club. I heard in the background Jerome asking Mick how things were with Amber since she kissed Alfie. Wait, one minute. Did he just say Alfie and Amber went on a date. But I thought it was Mick who Amber was supposed to meet in the laundry room. Amber is my best friend so why wouldn't she tell me if she was going on a date with Alfie. So I didn't have do do anything then? If Amber and Alfie are dating why hasn't she announced it and began to plan a party. I am so confused right now. Was Amber dating Alfie or not. Oh, sweet werewolves, I am turning out like Amber. Since when have I wanted to hear gossip. As Amber sat down next to me I gave Jerome a -what the hell look- as he just smiled sweetly at me, which I was sure was making me blush. I looked back up and my eye reached his icy blue ones. He gave me another smile which I retuned causing a faint blush to appear on his face. Mara and Patricia then walked into the living room asking what Jerome was grinning at. He just said he was happy to be alive and that not having his school bag was the perfect excuse for not doing his French homework. I on the other hand loved French probably because I was fluent in the language all thanks to my French grandparents and countless of summers staying at their house only speaking in French. Victor walked into the living room with everyone's bags and placed them on the coffee table. I picked up my bag and left for my room to make a start on my homework.

**-Fast Forward-**

As I sat in History thinking about what to do for my History project Mr. Winkler asked Mick what he was going to do for his ancient History project. Mick just simply stated that he was going to do it on the ancient Roman gladiators. And that he was going to hold a demonstration of himself dressed as a gladiator. Humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing because as soon as Mick had told Mr. Winkler that he looked immediate worried. Fabian and Nina said they were going to do theirs on Egyptian mythology especially since Anubis being named after a God. I now knew what I was going to do my project on. As Mr. Winkler asked if anybody else would like to share what they were going to do their project on I raised my hand. "So Juliet, what are you doing yours on?"

I replied with, " The birth of the Greek theatre and how it was originally used to worship the ancient Greek Gods and Goddess'". As soon as I finished my sentence the bell rang for lunch. As I got up from my seat I saw Alfie ask Amber if he could carry her notepad. As me, Mara and Amber walked out onto the field the boys started to play a game of football. Alfie then came up to Amber and accidentally whacked the football of her head. I heard her whisper to us about how she would never like Alfie. Wait, I thought they went on a date. This is so confusing. They should start a soap opera about the life at House of Anubis. It defiantly has the right amount of Drama. I am still going with my theory that Amber and Alfie are perfect for each other. I laughed as Amber said boy's brains are not big enough to understand. I then watched as Mick pushed Alfie to the ground causing him to hurt his ankle. He began to scream out in pain as we walked over towards him. I know he is probably okay and not hurt that much. But he is still my friend and he is hurt.

-**Fast Forward-**

I watched in amusement as Alfie asked Amber for some tea and toast. Even though he is only faking it to get attention from Amber he could try to be more believable. I might hurt myself one day then I will get everyone working for me. Oh god, I sound like I want to take over the world. As soon as Mick grabbed the entire fruit bowl Nina walked into the room an sat next to Fabian. I moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Alfie. He then stood up and started messing around with Jerome. He does know that if someone sees him his cover is blown right?

**-Fast Forward-**

I tried to concentrate on the third chapter of the book I was reading for my History Project about Greek theatre when Patrica called us to gather around her. She had gotten a e-mail from Joy. Even though me and Joy are sworn enemies I could not help but feel better when Patricia read the e-mail out. Maybe this will make her shut up about Joy. I spoke or thought to soon as Patricia moaned there was no smiley face and it was not in text speech. As I sat down at the table, Amber and Mick walked in hand in hand saying they were back together and they are having a party to celebrate. That means no more Alber or Amfie.

**-Fast Forward-**

I listened half asleep as Amber said it was nonsense about Mick liking Mara or Mara liking Mick whilst holding two dresses in her hands. Probably for the party tomorrow. She then showed us the shell he got for her. Again. As Mara turned her light off. I could not help but snuggle deeper into my blankets. Quickly falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit bad and short. I am writing this in the middle of the night and I am seriously nearly falling asleep while writing this. If I start writing I can not stop until I finished the chapter. I do not think it helps that I have a R.E exam tomorrow. And please leave a review. Also a thank you again to everyone that has read my story, added to favourites or reviewed it. I really appreciate it. Now I am going to get some sleep.**

**Eat. Cake**


End file.
